ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Avatar's Favor
Removed discussion about Carbuncle Mitts bug from Avatar's Favor until upcoming patches determine that it is working as intended. Additionally, other comments pointed towards Favor reset upon rage being a bug, there is no evidence that it is not working as intended at this time. The current effects of favor have been documented on the main page. If you achieve a cap in a single Favour, say you get the max amount of Regen from Carbuncle and then do any Blood Pact, the Regen amount is reset to its default. ----- Study on the effects on SMN skill by Dekusutaa My base defense is 244 with Nashira Gages (18 def) @ 311 smn skill With favour on, my def maxes out at +57 or 301 Def (301-244 = 57) Switching out gages for SMN. Brcr +1 (16 def) drops my def 2 points to 299 def. @ 323 smn skill however in the next tick, my Def jumps up 5 points to 304 So 304 -242* = 62 def cap. *242 is base defense with Summoner's Brcr +1 I'm not sure if the results improve further to say 330 skill, but it's definitely tier based with a ceiling around 318 skill that gives you a bonus. *removing SMN. Earring to get my skill down to 320 flat from 323 resulted in no change in def bonus at +62. *removing Astute cape to get my skill down to 318 from 323 result in no change in def bonus at +62. *removing Astute cape & SMN. Earring to get skill down to 315 from 323 results in a change in def bonus to +57 *removing SMN. Torque to get skill down to 316 from 323 results in a change in def bonus to +57 *Based on Enilandera's study in BG, noting that the 4tick refresh from diabolos kicks in at 317 skill, and having confirmed there is no bonus at 316, 317 appears to be the magic number. *There is a new Tier between 505 and 515 skill. Titans favor switched from 82 def to 87 with 515 skill and back down to +82 with only 505 skill. (User: Windwhispering) April 14th 2012 ---- Titan's Favor * +25 def base when the avatar is initially summoned * caps at +57 def with skill 316 and below * caps +62 def with skill 317 and above **Base def determines how much of a boost you get right away. It is not just 25, I got 28 when I increased my base def. - Roux --Punky Titan's defense. With only 250 summoning skill, my cap on Titan's defense is only +52. More than just one tier? ---- Carbuncle's Favor ''' *12 hp/tick regen at full strength with 311 summoning skill (does not include /WHM auto Regen) *15 hp/tick regen at full strength with 318 summoning skill (does not include /WHM auto Regen) *20 hp/tick with 422 summoning skill. So there has to be a tier between the 18 and 22 hp/tick. tested as SMN/RDM. User:Windwhisper 8th August 2011 16:58 CET+1 ---- '''Diabolos' Favor *+3 mp/tick refresh with skill 316 and below *+4 mp/tick refresh with skill 317 and above Dekusutaa 06:21, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Not sure of what SMN skill LS mate had, but he didn't have YY robe, after 1:30 of having diabolos out on darksday, perp cost was just -1. subbing bard of course allows for ballad for free diabolos on darksday only though. --Kinam 13:36, November 10, 2009 (UTC) *Verified by Miraun to be +4 at 317+ no change at 341 *@skill 344, still +4. Tannlore 04:22, November 11, 2009 (UTC) *The following comment was made on the main page: *"The 317-Skill tier is not the only tier. There is at least one other break point. With Summoning Magic Skill of 186, Diabolos' Favor only charges to a maximum of 2MP/tick Refresh. It has not been determined at what exact Skill level the next tier (3MP/tick) occurs. It takes about 25 seconds to reach 2MP/tick and wont become 3 with <186." *I've moved the comment here for disscussion. I'm suppose this might be relevant, but assuming uber-gimp skill level seems kind of useless to me personally. If an exact skill level is found I suppose a note could be made. FantajiFan 03:26, December 12, 2009 (UTC) *When gaining access to Avatar's Favor at level 55, the cap for summoning magic is 178. Assuming the skill is gimped is also assuming the player has SMN leveled to 75. Such information would be valuable to the SMNs below 75 who keep their skill up to date. Although I do agree, at what particular skill level a SMN breaks the 2nd and 3rd tiers needs to be discussed. Reading the notes posted all over, the 3rd tier seems to be somewhere between 250-316 (Starting at level 71 if only the base skill is capped to 251) Ratie 02:56, January 14, 2010 (UTC) *At 134 summoning skill level, got a +2 refresh effect (tested on another smn with no avatar out; +3/tick, no refresh, no vampyr). This was after a few ticks, though. Aok1313 22:50, May 20, 2010 (UTC) *With the 9/2010 update, new tiers were added. I didn't have much gear to do extensive testing, but 334 skill @ level 84 Diabolos was costing me 2 mp/tic to maintain (-2 staff, Austere Robe, Evoker's Ring, 14 -2 -1 -1 = 10, -2 for Favor and -1 for Auto Refresh makes 7/tic cost.) Obviously further testing necessary, etc, etc. This would seem to indicate somewhere between 317 and 334 the refresh becomes 5/tic. --Linoth 19:30, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ifrit's Favor * 7% Double Attack at 316 skill and below * 11.6% Double Attack at 317 skill and above (I expected 10% based on tests on Shiva's MAB effect being +7 at 316 and +10 at 322) *Needs more datasets Test results below Ifrit's Favor testing on SMN/THF and no Double Attack (DA) trait. (below 317 skill) Swings 168 Double Attacks 12 7% Double Attack (@317 skill) Swings 155 Double Attacks 18 11.6% Double Attack --Dekusutaa 07:38, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Adventuring fellow Tested with carby's favor on a fierce attacker npc --Bertz 04:31, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Previously deleted discussion I removed the post from the main page about "**As of the September 8th, 2010 update the perpetuation reduction appears to be -3 for anyone over 80. Hasn't been tested on a lower level SMN yet." This is not true, the perpetuation reduction is still at -2. --MoveZig 16:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Glitched Avatar's Favour is broken at the moment, in more ways than one (see above Carby Mitts problem). If you achieve a cap in a single Favour, say you get the max amount of Regen from Carbuncle and then do any Blood Pact, the Regen amount is reset to its default. This does not make sense, considering that you can Release an avatar and the effect stays a while. Please SE, some QA next time before you unlease some stuff on us...? -- Orubicon 09:08, November 10, 2009 (UTC) This does not happen to me. Tahngarthortalk- 17:42, November 10, 2009 (UTC) It might not be glitched, SE put in a damage reduction for blood pacts, I could see them putting this in as well, to "Balance" things.. however, i think allowing SMN to actually deal more damage overall, would be beneficial..however, this is SE we are talking about Rinnsi 20:58, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Went to dynamis last night and was having avatar's favor stance dispelled off of me from mob's dispelga. Can the stance be dispelled? Asking because not sure if it's clear or not, doesn't say on the page. --Elsara 22:53, November 24, 2009 (UTC) A Lower Tier? Hi, noob question from a noob SMN about Avatar's Favor. The wiki page explains that there is a tier that is achieved at 317 Summoning Magic Skill. However, I'm wondering if there is another tier below as well? My situation: I'm a SMN 56. Diabolos currently costs -9MP/tick. I'm wearing Pluto's Staff and Austere Robe. By my calculations, if I activate Avatar's Favor, my Diabolos should cost: -9MP/tick + 3 (Pluto's Staff) + 1 (Austere Robe) + 2 (Avatar's Favor) = -3MP/tick. This is not counting my Auto-Refresh trait and the Refresh from the Favor. Auto-Refresh brings it to -2MP/tick. Then, according to the wiki page, Avatar's Favor should eventually charge up to 3MP/tick after 1m15s. So, that should result in me gaining back 1MP/tick. However, I've had Diabolos out for longer than the charge-up time, and I'm getting 0MP/tick. My current skill is 166. The cap at my level is 183. So, my thoughts are, either: (1) there is another fixed skill tier, lower than 317, that must be broken to achieve the full 3MP/tick. (2) I'm being penalized because I'm not capped. Thoughts? EDIT: I partied up with SMN 73 who had Summoning Magic Skill of 198. With his Diabolos out and his Favor activated, I was indeed able to keep my Diabolos out and regain 1MP/tick. So if there is another tier border, it is higher than 166, and at or below 198. Fiorenzo 19:23, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Just got my summoning magic to 190 and I'm regaining 1 mp a tic with diablos out, was free a couple levels ago, but it's apparently between 185 and 190 Twc 07:36, April 22, 2010 (UTC) 3MP a tic Tier for Diabolos is 187 summoning skill, at 186 I was getting 2 mp a tic, at 187 is 3 mp a tic -Pletheria September 17, 2010 Not 15% Reduction Since pdif will always be capped on low level mobs if favor effected attack it wouldn't be considered and you could see if there was 15% reduction or it's some decrease in Avatars stats. Used Titan's Megalith throw (it being a ranged attack means no random value to pdif) With Favor on low lvl mobs (frogs in past) 570 and 561 (occsonaly crit of 700 odd) Without Favor on low lvl mobs (frogs in past) 570 and 561 (occsonaly crit of 700 odd) Therefore = Not 15% reduction with phyiscal Heavenly strike proper testing With Favor and 21 MAB(gear + merits) = 1081 || 1083 With Favor and 10 MAB(merits) = 990 || 994 Without Favor and 10 MAB(merits) = 1154 || 1157 Without Favor and 21 MAB(gear + merits) = 1243 || 1246 Mobs INT 1243 = (512+(121*1.72)) + (82(avatar INT) - Mobs INT) ) * 1.53 1243 = (720 + (82-X))*1.53 812.42 = 720 + (82-X) 92 = 82 - X -10 = X is this correct try with Without Favor and 10 MAB = 1154 1154 = (720 + (82+10))*1.42 1154 = 1153 (this is close enough to use -10 as value for mob) Is MAB reduced 990 = (720 + (82+10))* ?? (With Favor and 10 MAB(merits)) 990 = 812 * X 990/812 = X = 1.22 (20 MAB less) Test on With Favor and 21 MAB(gear + merits)(overall MAB = 1.33) 1081 = 812 * 1.33 = 1080 Favor reduces MAB of avatar by 20 --Rezeak 02:46, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Teir 2 Ive been skilling up my Summoning magic skill, and it was about 98 before, now its 135. somewhere between there, i hit the second tier, since Diabolos was starting to give me +2 MP a tick cutting his perp down. Are people trying to figure out the tiers, or do people only care about the final 2? Question on Perpetuation Reduction Does the Summoner have to be benefiting from the Specific Avatar's Favor to get the Perpetuation Reduction or does the generic Avatar's Favor grant the reduction? --Fitzywitzy 18:47, May 17, 2010 (UTC) No. just the "avatar's Favor" is active on the smn to get the -2 cost, do not need to have the (specific favor) on the smn. --Elfi Wolfe 02:20, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Caller's Horn Enhancement. With the introduction of the Caller's Horn which adds on another tier to the Favor effects should that be added to the table on the page as Diabolos refresh would then give 5MP tick and so on. Carbuncle can only regen 16HP tick with the horn also, which is only +1 more HP than without the horn, would have been nicer if it added +5 maybe (+1 is really lame). Diabolos adds another +1MP tick which will of course help alot better than the +1HP tick from carbys favour as diabolos' favor is actually noticable but if ur regening your party for 16 and not 15 when they have like 1500HP theres not much point in carbys enhanced favor. --Cloudius777 00:12, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Carbys Favor Carbuncles Favor only gives 14HP regen 317+ but people think its 15HP because they forget the /whm auto regen, should be changed. (tested smn/rdm) Diabolos's Favor not working with callers horn. took off my callers horn +1 and made diabolos build the potency of his refresh which at this point was giving me a max of 4mp tick, then i put on my callers horn+1 and diabolos seemed to be giving 5mp tick, but thar was the horns refresh effect so with that in mind i should have been getting 6MP tick refresh but only 5 i was getting, so i dont think its working correctly right now with Diabolos favor, can anyone confirm this? --Cloudius777 19:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) -3 Perpetuation Cost at Lv85? I noticed Avatar's Favor reduces the perpetuation cost by 3 now. Tested on different avatars, during different days and weather. I did not wear any gear to make sure that's not the cause. It might be because I recently reached lv85 or 300 smn skill (base + merits). Would be nice if anyone could confirm this and find out more about the actual reason. Tylas 17:13, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Were you wearing the Caller's Horn +1 at the time? I tested this and it seems that the horn is what adds the extra -1 perp to Avatar's Favor. Garuda's normal perp = 7mp/tick. Popped avatar's favor with horn and Caller's Pendant on; Garuda's new perp = 4mp/tick. Removed pendant (losing 9 skill); perp = 4mp/tick. Removed horn (losing 6 more skill); perp = 5mp/tick. Replaced pendant (adding back 9 skill, overcompensating for skill loss from the horn); perp = 5mp/tick. Replaced horn; perp = 4mp/tick. So it seems that the extra -1 perp is part of the bonus from the Caller's Horn +1 and not a function of summoning magic skill level. --Gouka 01:19, December 11, 2010 (UTC) or that -1 from your horn was the REFRESH on the horn. Orenwald 13:54, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I had posted that Avatar's Favor started granting me -3 perpetuation at Lv80 but everyone dismissed it. The Caller's horn has nothing to do with it since that didn't exist til the Lv85 update. I also tested it again after the Lv85 cap but did not possess the Caller's Horn +1/+2 at that time either. The test at the 85 cap was with a -6/MP tick Ramuh using the following gear: Bahamut's staff, Staff strap, Hedgehog bomb, Evoker's horn +1, Summoning torque, Loquacious earring, Magnetic earring, Yinyang robe, Nashira gages, Evoker's ring, Diverter's ring, Astute cape, Hierarch belt, Evoker's spats +1 and Evoker's pigaches +1. Base perpetuation for Ramuh was -14 for Lv81, with -6 perpetuation from gear and 2 refresh from Auto-Refresh + Yinyang robe for a total reduction of -8 making Ramuh cost -6MP/tick. After using Avatar's Favor Ramuh's perpetuation cost was reduced by 3 for a perpetuation of -3mp/tick. There were no other variables that could have affected the perpetuation cost, I was in Beaucedine Glacier S, I did not possess Sigil, Sanction or have Signet for any Moogle Power to be active. No MP drinks were used in my test. My base Summoning Magic was 345 + 16 from merits +32 from gear for a total of 393 skill. Its very possible that Summoning Magic skill is the trigger for the reduction as a majority of my friends with severely underleveled Summoning Magic did not get a -3 reduction at Lv85. I will do this test again using the same gear with a Level Sync at 80 and see if skill was the trigger or not. --Alistrianna 21:36, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Ifrit's Favor with 447 skill and AF3 +2 horn 200 swings, 49 DA : 24.5% DA 147 swings, 35 DA : 23.8% DA Odd Glitch happened with Diabolos out With my current setup it cost me 5mp/tic to keep Diabolos out, and with Avatars Favor it was at 3mp/tic to start. Over time it would dwindle down to 1mp/tic but that was the best it got. Since I had to kill lots of birds with Diabolos I eventually noticed a pattern in the amount of Refresh I was getting: Right after using a Blood Pact it would make the Favor 'blink' off then on. I assumed this was normal as it has done the same for all avatars, but with Diabolos I could see the numbers themselves since Diabolos gives measurable refresh (without using a percentage calculator or whatever for other avatars) Right after 'blinking' off I was being drained 5mp/tic for 2 tics or so, then it worked as though I just activated Favor (started at 3mp/tic and went to 1mp/tic eventually) I haven't the foggiest if this is normal but I thought it was an oddity that I hope is addressed eventually. --Celbill 04:01, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Used Avatar's favor while garuda was out while under invisible and it dropped my invisible. 7/15/2011 95SMN gets -4 Perpetuation Cost? I just noticed I'm getting -4 Perp Cost from Avatar's Favor at level 95. I have Caller's Doublet +1, Caller's Horn +1, Evoker's Ring, Lvl 51 HQ Staves, and Evoker's Pigaches +1. Was receiving 4 MP/tick perpetuation as expected without Favor. When I activated Favor, I wasn't losing or gaining any MP. I removed/re-equiped that gear to confirm nothing was changed and it all added up correctly. Can anyone else confirm? -- 17:01, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :Tested on test server, 81 for -3, 91 for -4. :Skill gears & merit don't affect. --AkitaNeru 17:58, May 19, 2012 (UTC)